the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Isabelle Lightwood
"A flirty, ass-kicking robot." - Magnus Rathe, about Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood is a rogue Shadowhunter, whose allegiance has flown from the Shadowhunter Clave to the well-known league of assassins, U.C. She has miraculously flown under the radar thus far, but she is expected to return to Haven City in the near future. Background Pre-Sapphiria Isabelle was born to Robert and Maryse Lightwood She was born two years after her brother, Alec, and she was about seven when Max was born. Around this time, her father had an affair, later finding out when she was thirteen and kept it a secret from most everyone since then, which caused major trust issues when it comes to love affairs of all kinds. She was nine years old when Jace Wayland was adopted into their family. When she was in her late teens, she was a part of a Shadowhunter war, dubbed "The Dark War." It was after that war when she realized she did not want to be a part of the Shadowhunter world that was evolving. This new world was one where Downworlders, such as warlocks and vampires, were lesser beings than Shadowhunters. It wasn't until she ventured into Haven to start the Haven Institute that she got the opportunity to go rogue. After the collapse of the Haven Institute, due to the Clave hunting Isabelle's every move, she joined forces with Celaena Sardothien, queen of assassins, to continue her crusade throughout the universes. Her next area of focus is the world of the Sherwood Isles, where she plans to help her new queen come to power as well as install a new Shadowhunter Institute, in the hopes of finding a way to create more Shadowhunters to protect this realm in an equal way. Arrival at Sapphiria Isabelle Lightwood has traveled the world in search of her lost partner, Magnus Rathe. It had been about three years since they last saw one another, yet traveling between universes made it seem as if it were longer. Her arrival to Sapphiria came, not only when her friend Celaena arrived, but also when word came that Magnus had been spotted in Sima Cao. It was the first concrete evidence she had acquired for the year and a half she had been searching for him. It wasn't for another month until Isabelle was reunited with Magnus. It seemed as if time stood still for a few moments. The time did not last long though, for Magnus had to join the war between Sapphiria and Rubidia. Postbellum Sapphiriae et Rubidiae After the war, Isabelle made a new companion in Raine Lafayette, a half-succubus Sapphirian native, who worked in Shanghai as a courtesan. Together, they ventured into the downtown parts of Shanghai, where the streets were ridden with clubs, bars, arcades, and casinos galore. It was here that Isabelle and Raine met up with Magnus Rathe, Weiss Kiryu, Atreyu Kiryu, and Artyom Blithe. It was also here that Isabelle got her first taste of battle since leaving Haven City... Appearance Isabelle Lightwood takes great pride in her physical appearance. She is 5 foot, 8 inches tall. Due to her personal wardrobe choice of wearing shoes with more than 7-inch heels, this makes her 6 foot 3 inches tall, which has her towering over most of her companions and enemies. Her inky-black hair falls to her waist in wavy-locks, as if she had recently been to a beach. Her stature is muscular, which she is occasionally self-conscious about until she realizes how durable she is compared to the weak mundanes around her. She is often mistaken for her mother, with their similar hair color and those passionate black eyes. It's rumored that she's been compared to the Helen of Troy in the Shadow World. Her usual attire is sexual and revealing, which is not the typical battle-armor most would consider wearing when fighting demons as their primary job. Isabelle prefers to take the "lure" job during missions, so her revealing clothing helps her prey gravitate towards her, due to the sexual nature of most supernaturals. Her clothes accentuate the curves of her figure as well as show off her toned muscles. Black is her signature color, like most Shadowhunters. She doesn't usually deviate from that color, unless it is a special occasion. Her skin is covered in scars, both unwanted and self-inflicted. The unwanted ones were from previous mishaps in battle. The self-inflicted ones were caused from Runes. Runes are any Shadowhunters' most identifiable trait. They're symbols which give a Shadowhunter enhanced skills, such as sneaking or speed. A Shadowhunter must carve these runes into their own skin with a stele, which is similar to a writing pen, except that it burns the mark into the warrior's skin. Some marks fade into scars, which is why Isabelle's body is covered with many of them. Personality Isabelle's personality is overly flirtatious. There are many bets that she would flirt with any being who could speak her language. Some bet that she'd find a way to flirt with people who couldn't hold a conversation at all. She can be very convincing, due to her high ability to empathize with others. She isn't a rule-follower; she believes most rules were made to be broken. She follows her moral compass, even if it does not coincide with the directions of her superiors. This caused her to defect from The Clave, which is the Shadowhunter government, and go rogue with Celaena Sardothien. Izzy is one of the friendlier Shadowhunters. She doesn't believe in the racism she was grown up in, where Shadowhunters were superior to all and demons or Downworlders (other supernaturals) were beneath their boots. This causes her to be curious of other races, as well as prefer to get involved romantically with those her parents might not approve of. This trait is also what sparked the incredible duet between Celaena and herself, as well as the eventual founding of the U.C. Relationships Magnus Rathe Isabelle and Magnus have a long history of fighting, making-up, making-out, and allowing history to repeat itself time and time again. Together, they're a duo that makes history books tremble with possibilities. They're a force to be reckoned with, despite their biological nature to despise each other. Where one goes, the other usually follows, like a shadow waiting to strike unexpectedly. While no one really knows how deep their relationship goes, it's obvious to those around them that they would be more than willing to sacrifice many things for one another, even a blind man could feel their connection. Celaena Sardothien Celaena and Isabelle are thick as thieves. As Celaena's right-hand-woman, Isabelle is her sworn sword, despite her deep care and concern for Magnus Rathe. While Celaena is not Isabelle's sworn-sword, Celaena would go to the depths of the universes to track down Isabelle's enemies and knock them off the grid, like the mundane game "Battleship." In Celaena's will, Isabelle is the one to take over the U.C., the faction of assassins, smugglers, and misfits that they had founded together, if something were to happen to its queen. Category:Characters Category:Outworlder